Flashbacks
by Mrs Lola Masen
Summary: Edward has gone to fight in the war and Bella is left on her own reminicing how they first met. Just a one-shot, but could have the potential to be something more. Depends on what you guys think. Please Read & Review.


**_AN: This is just a one-shot of an idea I came up with because I was bored. I let my friend read this and she said that the story could lead on to something more. I am not sure, so what would be helpful is if you read this chapter and review so you can tell me what you all think and also whether it would be worth while carrying on. _**

**_Sorry for boring you all will the AN!!_**

**_Read on you lovely people!!!! ;) _**

* * *

Nothing has changed here. Not a rock or tree out of place. It's like this is the only place where you can actually forget for one minute that there is a raging war going on. A war that has taken my fiancé away from me so he can fight to save our country. I don't know if I will ever see him again. I am so angry and upset that he agreed to fight. I know I should be proud of him – he is fighting to protect our country, but I just don't feel that way. He could be taken away from me and I don't know if I could live without him.

I sat down in the middle of the small clearing. The grass is slightly damp so I take off my jacket and sit on it. There is a slight breeze that blows my hair, but it is nice. The sun is warm on my skin and making it tingle. Edward used to bring me hear when we had nothing else to do. He said he has been coming here since he was a kid. His father Carlisle showed it to him years ago. We used to spend hours here, literally, just talking and listening to each others breathing. It was one place where we didn't have to think about anyone or anything, just ourselves, our futures.

After just sitting there for a few minutes feeling my skin tingle from the sun, my mind started to wander to when we first met. I'm not sure why I started to think about that, but it was one of the many happy memories I have.

*Flashback*

"Damn It!" I screamed at my old beat up truck while kicking it.

"Why do you have to do this now?"

I was on my way back to university from visiting my dad in my home town of Dillon Forks, Washington. Summer break had been really good and now on my way back my truck breaks down. It was dark, pouring down with rain and I could see my breath as I breathed heavily in and out. I was starting to get emotional now as my phone had no service and it was like no one was going to come save me. I was starting to think of my options:

_Option 1: Walk to the nearest town in the dark and look for a payphone to call my dad and tell him what happened so he can pick me up._

_Option 2: Sleep in my truck as it is almost 11 pm and I am not entirely sure where the nearest town or payphone is. _

As I thought this through, option 2 was my best. I had no idea where I was and I had no idea how to fix my truck. Stupid antique truck. Just as I was about to get in my truck I saw a set of headlights come my way. I was so happy. I was so ecstatic, that I ran into the middle of the road to get this drivers attention. I was ready to beg him help me out. I did not want to be stuck here; I had no idea where I was.

The headlights of the car shined right in my face as the car stopped a few feet away from my beat-up truck. The car looked like a shiny, silver Volvo. I still couldn't see what the person looked liked in the car or what age they were. I was looking at the front of the car thanking my lucky stars that this person might be able to help me, when suddenly my heart stopped dead and my mouth dropped open. There, standing right in front of me in the pouring rain, was hands down the single most beautiful man I had ever seen. When I finally remembered how to close my mouth, I started worrying about how I looked. I must look like a drowned rat, because I had been out in the rain for ages without my hood up. Stupid, I know. I realised I was still staring at this gorgeous man when he started to speak to me.

"Hi, do you want me to jump start your car? I have the cables."

God, he had the sexiest of voices.

"Erm, Yeah" Smooth Bella, very smooth.

"Ok cool, I will just go get them."

Oh My God. I seriously had to get a grip of myself! This gorgeous man has just offered to help you and you gape at him like a fish out of water!

I stood there in the rain as this beautiful man lifted both cars bonnets and connected the cables. He moved so gracefully. He was getting more and more amazing as time went on and I didn't even know his name yet!

"That should do it. We just have to leave them for a bit to charge your truck. My name is Edward by the way."

"Bella. And I honestly can't thank you enough for helping me tonight. You're a life saver." Finally, a descent response from my mouth.

"Would you like to sit in my car out of the rain? You don't have to, I mean you can stay out here or go into your own truck. I wasn't trying to…"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

He was starting to look uncomfortable while trying to fix his mistake, so I thought it would be better if I just cut in. He cocked his head to the side as he gazed at me with confusion; it was only then I realised I was shacking from the cold. Damn I must look like a fricking idiot standing before this god of perfection trembling out of control; soaked head to toe like a drowned rat, with my hair most likely in no less than its frizzy nightmare state. God I wanted to die from embarrassment. His next move shocked me; he pulled of his jacket revealing an all too tight t-shirt on underneath showing of his perfectly toned abs. Breath Fray. He held out his jacket to me and I watched his strong bicep muscles ripple in the process. I stood there gaping at him; then I looked up to see concern dominating in his eyes.

"Take it, you must be freezing", he breathed.

I stood there for a few moments trying to comprehend what he had just said, but all was lost within my daze.

"Here why don't I help you then", as he spoke those words, technically it was more like a purr, but who cares I was ready to melt. He crept forward slowly with his jacket held out for me to slip my arms in like a true gentleman. As I began to cautiously slip my arms through I felt his fingers lightly brush against my collar bone just for a second, sending a tingling sensation through my body in reaction to his magical touch. Once I had his jacket on I zipped it up to try and save what body heat I still had and looked up to see a breathtaking grin stretched across his face which I returned with my own grateful smile.

He led me towards his car and opened the passenger door for me. Within seconds he was in the driver's seat turning up the heat controls. I was starting to get butterflies in my tummy, where he was sitting so close to me. I just wanted to touch him. From the dim light in the car I could see that his eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. Also his face was amazingly defined, his lips, cheekbones and his jaw. And to top it all off, he had the sexiest hair I had ever seen. It was such a unique shade of bronze and wasn't styled. Just in messy disarray.

After what felt like hours, but was really minutes, he spoke again. I still couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he spoke.

"So, where were you heading before your truck broke down?"

After that our conversation got going. It was so easy to talk to him. It was like we had known each other for years. We talked about where we were heading and then we went on to our families and what we enjoyed doing. I found out that he had an older brother and a younger sister and also that he liked music and football. Whenever I talked he looked genuinely interested in what I had to say and it made me feel good.

After a small pause, he said the words I knew were coming but didn't want to hear. And that made me miserable because after this was over I would have to set off for university again and get back into my old routine of boring lectures.

"I will unplug your car now so you can set off for university again. I didn't realise it had got this late."

As he got out of the car and into the rain again, I looked at the clock on his dashboard and realised we had been talking for more than an hour! It really didn't feel like it. I got out of his warm car and went over to my truck. Edward had taken the cables off my truck and closed the bonnet.

When he came back over he asked, "I forgot to ask earlier, what university are you on your way to? It's just I start Dartmouth in two weeks with my brother and sister."

Oh. My. God. This gorgeous man starts at the same university as me! I don't think I can cope. I feel light headed. This is going to be awesome. I can get to know him better. I wonder if we are in any of the same classes. I wonder if he is staying on campus or whether he has his own apartment.

As all this was going through my mind I realised Edward was waiting for a response from me and I instantly blushed as I realised I had got very carried away in my own thoughts. I was hoping he hadn't noticed too much so I answered him with the best response I could think of. I instantly regretted it and blushed. Again.

"Oh my god. I go to that university!"

What a stupid response. Now he is going to think I am some crazy person with a hopeless infatuation with him. Which I suppose could be true.

He didn't seem to mind my slip up as he answered with, "Great, I will probably see you at university then. How about we exchange numbers and I can tell you were I am staying when I get there and we can meet up for coffee or something. If you would like?"

My heart was doing back flips. I couldn't believe he had just asked for my number so we could meet up for coffee! After we exchanged numbers he said bye and hoped we would see each other again and went to go get into his car. I then realised that I was still wearing his jacket.

"Wait", I called after him while slipping the jacket off my shoulders while running back to his car in time to see him turn around, "You forgot this" I announced as I held his jacket out to him.

He merely shook his head, "Keep it for now. You'll need it to keep you warm till you get back to university." he then outstretched a hand only to caress the side of my cheek; I could feel the blush already spread across my face on result of his touch. Then a sexy smirk played across his face as he gazed into my eyes, "And besides this way I'm definitely sure to see you again". OMG I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust any minute. And with that he winked at me and returned to the driver's seat of his car. "Good night Bella." he called back to me. After he drove away I stood there dumbstruck trying to comprehend what had just happened. When I had finally regained composure I placed back on his jacket inhaling his glorious scent in the process which was unlike any cologne, it was like honey and vanilla; absolutely breathtaking which clung its fibres. I then got into my truck and started my journey back to what I hoped would be a better life.

***End of flashback***

When I started thinking about the present time, I found myself now lying on top of his jacket, the one he had once given me years ago, smiling to myself. I hadn't thought of all of that for ages and it made me feel good. After a while I shifted on the grass to get more comfortable and started to let my mind wander again back to the time I considered true heaven, pure bliss. Most importantly back to Him.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review and tell me whether i should carry on!!!_**

**_Reviews are better than Edward letting you keep his jacket (kind of)!!!_**

**_Lola x_**


End file.
